Niebla bendita
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: Maldito marimo..." El Merry se acerca lentamente a un bote misterioso, trayendo consigo, una figura escondida tras la niebla...


**Penumbra y una princesa**

El mar mecía suavemente al Merry, llevándolo a su siguiente destino. La bandera pirata flameaba en lo alto del mástil y los miembros de la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja se encontraban enfrascados en sus actividades cotidianas. El Capitán, Chopper y Usopp, jugando y alardeando como de costumbre; la navegadora, siempre presta a los cambios climáticos, estaba en la cubierta examinando un mapa; la arqueóloga, con un libro en mano, disfrutaba de la cálida brisa marina; el espadachín por su parte, se hallaba recostado, durmiendo plácidamente en la entrada de la cocina; mientras tanto, el ex cocinero de Baratie preparaba el almuerzo. Cuando por fin terminó, caminó distraídamente hacia la entrada y de pronto tropezó y cayó sobre el cuerpo del espadachín.

AH!! Demonios, maldito marimo, que haces tirado en medio, acaso no te da… - paró de hablar al darse cuenta de que en ningún momento Zoro se había movido ni siquiera para responderle. Aún estaba dormido – AHHHHH!! – gritó – cómo es posible que haya caído sobre ti y no te hayas dado cuenta!!

El cocinero dejó de hablar cuando su mirada fue atraída por el rostro del espadachín. Se concentró en su expresión, tenía un gesto de dulzura, paz y tranquilidad que él nunca había visto. Sanji no pudo hacer otra cosa que esbozar una sonrisa. Volteó y siguió su camino, dejándolo dormir un poco más.

…

- Nami-san, Robin-chan, el almmuerzo está listo – se oyó

- OHHHH!!, Sanji, ya era hora! – gritó Luffy

--

El día se escondía, abriéndole paso lentamente a las estrellas en el oscuro firmamento.

Casi todos los sombreros de Paja se encontraban descansando ya. Sanji, era el único que no podía pegar un ojo. Salió del cuarto y se sentó en la cubierta, en el borde del Merry.

La imagen del espadachín, revoloteaba en sus pensamientos. El humo del cigarrillo se dispersaba junto con el viento. No sabía porqué esa imagen Había quedado grabada en su mente, tal vez, el espadachín tenía sentimientos que no podían ser percibidos por los demás, pero a pesar de eso, Sanji deseaba traspasar aquella barrera y acercarse un poco más a él.

- Ah, maldito marimo, por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza – decía mirando hacia el mar – cuánto esconde ese idiota, si tan solo… AHHH! Demonios, como puedo fijarme en alguien como él!! – dijo frotando su cabello

Sería una de las noches más largas para el cocinero, que debatiendo con sus pensamientos, permanecería en vigilia.

--

La brisa mañanera golpeaba las velas del Merry, Sanji, aun se encontraba en la misma posición, sentado, cara al mar y por supuesto, estaba muy despierto. Tenía unas grandes ojeras pintadas en el rostro.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llegó a los oídos de Sanji, y antes de que tuviera tiempo para voltear, la sombra de Zoro se acercó interrogante.

- AHHHHHHH!! – gritó Zoro alejándose – que tienes?, pareces un monstruo – le gritó de lejos

- Eh? – le dijo sin rastro de vida en su voz – EHHHHHHHH!!, que te sucede idiota!! Por qué dices eso?? – recuperando la compostura

- Uff, realmente me asustaste – exclamó acercándose

- Tú tienes la culpa imbécil – murmuro

- Eh?, Yo??, por que?- dijo con interrogante

- Olvídalo – respondió con desgano – nos vemos – y se fue al dormitorio

- Ahh, estúpido cocinero – se rascó la cabeza – yo sólo…, vah

Sanji entró el la habitación, se acostó y cerró los ojos, entregándose plenamente al Dios del sueño:

_" El espadachín salía de una habitación, tepia el mismo aspecto de siempre, pero su rostro era distinto. Notó en su cinturón, sólo dos espadas. De pronto, una joven casi tan alta como él, delgada y de cabellos azules, salía siguiendolo, llevaba una preciosa katana blanquecina._

_La muchacha, con pasos rápidos y ligeros, hizo desaparecer la distancia entre los dos y tomó la mano de Zoro, que no hizo nada por apartarla, más aún, su semblante se tornó sonriente…_

_Segundos después, la imagen desapareció, mostrando continuamente otra muy diferente._

_La figura de Zoro , con el rostro empañado, destilaba lágrimas amargas. El semblante duro, no estaba. Ahora, en su empuñadura, había tres katanas. El espadachín giró y se alejó lentamente…"_

Sanji despertó de golpe, sorprendido. No había nadie en la habitación. Encendió un cigarrillo y lo depositó entre sus labios.

- Que fue eso? – dijo suspirando

…

- Sanji!!, ya era hora que despertaras – habló Luffy – tengo hambre!

- Sanji-kun, nadie ha podido despertarte!! – le dijo Nami

- Oh, gomen Nami-san – dijo con un tono desinteresado que sorprendió a todos

- Sanji… - murmuró Chopper mientras el rubio se retiraba hacia la cocina

- Voy a preparar algo

Zoro lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

- Y a ese idiota que le pasa… - murmuró. Los ojos de los demás se posaron sobre él cuando caminó en dirección a la cocina – yo me encargo – dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él

- Ehhhh??, desde cuándo esos dos son tan amigos – dijo entono sarcástico Usopp

- Que extraño – respondió Nami

- Aunque no lo parezca, por tantas peleas, esos dos son muy unidos, siempre trabajan en equipo aunque no se percaten – intervino Robin – ah, señorita navegadora, capitán-san, se acerca un barco

- Ehh??- dijeron todos

- Un barco?? - gritó Luffy

- Se podría llamar así, más bien es un bote – terminó Robin

Se acercaron al borde del Merry y pudieron divisar una forma pequeña entre la niebla.

- Detrás de ese bote hay algo raro – dijo Nami – la niebla sólo está alrededor de él

- Pues que esperamos, vayamos al barco!! – dijo emocionando Luffy

…

Zoro entró en la cocina, cerró la puerta tras él. Observó al rubio que estaba de espaldas y se sentó, dejando sobre la mesa sus katanas.

- Que quieres, marimo idiota? – preguntó sin voltear

- Eso vine a preguntarte

- Acaso te incumbe lo que me suceda?

- No lo sé

- Si no puedes responder, entonces quién te crees para husmear en los asuntos de los demás cuando tú ni siquiera puedes compartir lo que sientes!!

Un silencio inundó la habitación. Por primera vez, el rubio sintió que se había propasado con sus palabras.

- Lo que siento? – habló finalmente Zoro – no te comprendo…

- Dónde conseguiste la katana blanca que siempre llevas?

El rostro de Zoro se tornó interrogante

- Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Sólo quiero saber – dijo con una chispa de duda

El rastro de una débil sonrisa, se apoderaba del espadachín

- Era de una amiga mía, se llamaba Kuina, ha sido la única chica que he admirado. Era estupenda con la katana. Desde que la conocí, me propuse vencerla algún día.

- Sanji, sin dejar notar su interés, escuchaba atentamente, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Hicimos la promesa de que cada uno daría lo mejor para convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo, pero ella no pudo mantenerla.

- Por que?

- Murió

Nuevamente la conversación se detuvo.

- Gomen, marimo, no sabía – le dijo volteándose

Zoro había abandonado su asiento y se acercaba. Se detuvo justo a unos centímetros que separaban su rostro del cocinero, acorralándolo contra el repostero.

- Ahora es tu turno, por qué tenías esa cara

- Idiota – le respondió sin inmutarse

Zoro sonrió, sin apartarse. Se acercó un poco más, cerró los ojos y besó desesperadamente los suaves labios del rubio. Éste, ignoró la reacción de sorpresa que lo invadía y le correspondió.

- … vayamos al barco!! – se escuchó la voz de Luffy

Sanji empujó haciendo a un lado al espadachín. Alisó su traje y se alejó hasta llegar a la entrada de la cocina, ante el rostro desconcertado de Zoro. Antes de traspasar la puerta, se volvió y le dio esa amplia y sincera sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Zoro comprendió , tomó sus katanas y lo salieron a cubierta.

- Zoro, Sanji-kun – los miró Nami

- Nami-swannnnnn, Robin-chwann!! – les gritó Sanji corriendo hacia ellas – cuánto tiempo sin ver sus dulces rostr…- terminaba de hablar cuando Zoro lo pateó.

- Marimo idiota – le habló sin rabia alguna en sus ojos. Zoro simplemente lo ignoró

- Parece que ya está bien – le murmuró Nami sarcásticamente a su compañera

- Ya te dije que esos dos se llevan muy bien – le respondió la pelinegra

- Decían algo de un barco? – preguntó Zoro

- Mira hacia allá – dijo señalando Usopp el pequeño barco entreverado en la niebla

…

Luego de unos pocos minutos de espera, el Merry se acercó al barco, pasando a su lado. Una pequeña niña estaba allí, la niebla que la cubría, hacía que apenas se pudiera distinguir su figura.

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron y su semblante tembló.

- Kui…na – alcanzó a decir

……………………………………………….

**_Continuará _**


End file.
